Broomsticks, dates and Fargo
by spoodle monkey
Summary: For once everything seemed to be going well. How long could it last? Nathan StarkxJack Carter slash


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...or so I'm told! If I did, well- lets just say Jack and Nathan would be getting together and Allison would be the one setting them up!

A/N- well, this one turned out to be too long for my other series, so I decided to turn it into it's own one shot. yay!

* * *

For once everything seemed to be running smoothly. No unexplained absences, no deaths, nothing exploding, just a calm, peaceful day at Global.

Nathan sighed, relaxing back into his chair, top two buttons of his shirt undone. He was actually considering leaving earlier than his usual eleven o'clock for once. Go home and read or maybe see what was playing at the movie theatre. Preferably something not in 3-D for a change, he wasn't always engrossed in his work, even if some claimed otherwise. It was merely most of the time.

The only thing on the agenda for the day was a Tesla High school field trip. He wasn't worried though- they had been very careful about who they allowed- no one that would be tempted to touch something they shouldn't. Then of course, sensitive areas were restricted from the tour and he'd given Fargo the honor of leading the tour.

Nathan smirked slightly. Honor of leading around a group of teenagers for two hours. Yup.

The guest list had taken nearly a month for them to it- he'd been sure to add Zoe Carter to it. She was a bright young woman, whom he was very fond of. Not to mention how fond of her father was, however he kept this part a secret.

A slight beeping noise from one of his computers alerted him to the arrival of their guests. Two or three hours and he would be done for the day. The first break he'd received in ages.

Pushing back from his desk, Nathan stood and made his way over to the glass window that over looked the main floor of Global. From his vantage point, he could see the students begin to filter in. Arms folded over his chest, he mentally checked off each student that walked through the door. A blonde head bobbed through the door, closer to the end of the pack, Pilar at her side. Zoe looked up, catching his gaze and waving. Nathan nodded, and then returned to scanning the crowd.

Then a second Carter walked in.

He hadn't thought that Jack would have been able to chaperone the class, with his job and the way Eureka tended to operate; but there he was, along with the other parents. The Sheriffs uniform was missing, replaced with a pair of well worn jeans and a black sweater that fit the other man _very_ well.

Wandering warm blue eyes finally settled on Nathan. Jack grinned up at him, apparently very much enjoying the chance to play parent. Nathan found himself grinning back, his good mood only getting better.

Yes, he decided as he watched the group be led away by Fargo- today was a good day. He may even take time out of his busy schedule to drop in on the ground and take over for Fargo. Or maybe just join in.

DI

He was deeply engrossed in going over the numbers that a level three project had produced when an irritating tapping began on his door.

Annoyed, Nathan didn't bother looking up from his work to call out, "Come in!" The High school tour would be almost done by then and he wouldn't even get a chance to accidentally walk into the Sheriff if he didn't finish what he was working on. That had the power to wreck his day.

The tapping began again, more insistently this time, so with a sigh Nathan looked up. And promptly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. It quickly became apparent that it had not been the door they had been knocking on, it had been his window. And it had been Sheriff Jack Carter, who was currently upside down outside his window that had done the knocking.

He was…floating. Arms crossed, looking rather irritated and- the end of a broom kept sporadically appearing near the bottom of his window.

Nathan stared.

Jack raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word, "Well?" He stood, crossing the room to the window. Fargo and the crowd of high school students were gathered below along with a dozen or so other scientists. Fargo held the broom.

His assistant spotted him, jumping slightly and dropping the broom. Next to him Zoe was pointing to where he father was still floating upside down, not amused, then pointed to the ground. Pilar was holding a coil of wire looking ready to try something the teenager had undoubtedly seen in an old western. Jack tapped on the window again, more impatiently.

Nathan smirked.

He was sorely tempted to leave them to fend for themselves, however he got the feeling that Jack would probably hate him for the next month and that would make asking him out rather difficult, now wouldn't it?

So, he stepped out onto the landing at the top of the stairs. "I'm beginning to think that we should put in a plastic bubble for your own safety."

"This," Jack gestured up and down his body in a way that caused him to float slightly higher in the air before he grabbed onto a ledge. "Was not my fault. Fargo asked for an assistant."

Fargo was currently attempting to hide himself behind one of the students. He'd deal with his assistant later.

"What did he do?" He sighed- there went his break, out the window, like Jack would be if he kept moving.

"I dunno- I turned around, he slapped my back and the next thing I know I've turned into a hot air balloon." Which brought on odd, horrifying images. Jack stuck out his hand. "Here, help me into your office."

Where he wouldn't be able to float away. Nathan silently cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner. Then he leaned out over the railing and grabbed Jacks hand.

It was difficult going as he nearly pitched forwards, before steadying himself with his other on the railing and pulled. Jacks other hand gripped his bicep as Nathan backed them through the door. As soon as it was closed, he let go of his hold on the other man and pushed the button on his desk and opaque the door and windows.

"Thanks."

"Nathan turned back to where the other man was sitting cross-legged in the air. How did he always seem to get himself into these kinds of things.

"You said Fargo slapped your back?" He asked, already moving to stand behind the other man as Jack nodded. Nathan craned his neck, searching for something to prove his theory correct.

"So, uh- since we're here, I thought I'd thank you for inviting Zoe to this thing." Nathan tugged lightly on the soft fabric of Jacks shirt- spreading his hand flat and running it up and down the Sheriffs back, feeling the hard muscles there in guise of searching for the cause of the problem. "It means a lot to her," Carter's voice seemed slightly rougher than usual. "Sooo- thanks."

"Zoe is a brilliant young woman, who I am very fond of; she was the first name on the list." He spotted what he was looking for, a small white square, but refrained from removing it just yet. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? "I am also very fond of her father, even if does seem to attract trouble everywhere he goes."

Jack let out an indignant noise, twisting so he could see Nathan. "I do not attract trouble everywhere I go." There was something warm in his eyes though.

"The supermarket?"

"That was one time! One time and nobody lets me forget it." Nathan chuckled, watching the blue eyes dance with humor. The humor didn't leave him as something else flickered across the blonde mans face, something like realization and lust.

Jack reached out calmly and cupping Nathan's cheek and the back of his neck in his hands. Then slowly- almost too slowly tilted his head to kiss him. Nathan moved his lips, resting his hands on the other mans waist so that he wouldn't float away. Kept him grounded; which was odd, as it was Jack who kept him grounded. He returned the pressure, the slow and leisurely way of kissing, unrushed, like they had been doing this forever. He parted his lips, granted Jack access as their tongues stroked together. Little bolts of electricity raced up and down his spine.

Jack was the one to break the kiss, pulling back so he could see Nathan's face. As though he wasn't sure whether the feelings were returned even though he had kissed back.

"Just so you know," He began, voice coming out deeper than he had intended. "I do not put out on a first date." Then he calmly shifted the other man and pulled off the white square.

Jack let out a startled, "yelp!" as he suddenly found himself falling. Nathan caught him carefully, buckling slightly under the weight. He straightened up, flashing the other man, currently clinging to him a charming smile before everyone else came bursting through his door. Next time he would have to lock it.

Zoe Carter was in the lead. "Dad!" She paused at the sight before her. "Huh. It's about time." Nathan set the entirely confused Sheriff on his feet, tossing the small square to a suddenly brave Fargo.

"Anti-gravity device that sector two is working on. Next time," He drew himself to his full height, looming over his assistant. "Do not ask for a volunteer until you fully explain what it is or do it yourself." Wide eyed, Fargo quickly ushered the group out of the room and out of his sight. Sighing, Nathan turned back to his desk, calculating mentally, whether he'd still be able to get out of there early. Probably not.

"Hey scientist." Jack Carter leaned in through the door, grinning. "I just received permission to pick you up at eight."

Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He drawled.

"Yup, so I'll be by your place 'round then- oh, and dress casual. I expect to see jeans." He felt himself flush as the blonde man winked at him.

"Well," He pretended to consider this. "As long as you have me home before curfew."

"Deal." Nathan could feel his own smile threatening to widen at the sight of the beaming man in the room with him.

"It's a date then, Sheriff."

"Yeah," Jack turned away, waving as he departed. "Yeah it is." Nathan stared at the empty doorway for another moment, before turning back to his desk; and the large pile of paperwork still there. He would never get it all done in time, he realized with a flash of disappointment.

This was why he had an assistant.

"Fargo!"


End file.
